


Flower Crowns

by SashaDevore



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: "happy" adventure times, Gen, pre-season 2 because i like having my angst kept short sometimes lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8993095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: The Plant Monster is famous at the Hephaestus for its innovations (which, granted, weren't that great in comparison to recent technology but are incredible for one plant) and for its decisions to control others to get what it wants. However, how exactly does that Plant Monster control the members of the Hephaestus crew?Team Eiffel is on the case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for @story-monger on Tumblr, from @starrysnow/@sashadevore :) I hope you enjoy!

"I cannot believe this," an exasperated sigh came from the radio snagged onto Eiffel's belt. Eiffel, who had been napping with his coffee-lookalike spreading through the air due to his carelessness, jolted into reality. "I can't believe- what the hell happened to all of our mulch?"

"Well, maybe, Commander," Eiffel spoke with full intention to sound as if he had been completely engrossed in his work for the past few hours but ending up sounding slightly drunk, "perhaps you should put it on you?"

Only silence answered him for a few moments, and Eiffel almost fist-bumped himself when Minkowski's incredulous voice interrupted. "What in the _world_ are you talking about, Eiffel? Why would I _want_ to spread mulch onto myself? Or, better question, _where_ would I even get the mulch to spread on myself when it's _all gone_?"

Eiffel shrugged, not wanting to deal with the Commander's questions that much, and pressed the button on the radio once more as he looked up. He screeched at the sight before him- great, brown veins! The only thing that could have such a thing would be... "The Plant Monster!"

"The Plant Monster?" Minkowski asked as Eiffel cowered from the tendrils. When Eiffel realized that nothing was happening to him, however, he looked back to actually inspect the brown tendrils. "What does the Plant Monster have to do with-?" Minkowski continued while Eiffel prodded at whatever was in his room.

"Oh," he muttered to himself before connecting to Minkowski once more. "Sorry, Commander, it was just coffee-"

"The Plant Monster!" Minkowski cried out, and Eiffel jumped in surprise.

"Do you see it?" He asked quickly, trying to figure out if he would be able to clean up the mess before Minkowski would get in here with her rants about the Plant Monster.

"No," Minkowski sighed with exasperation, "I don't see the Plant Monster. But the only reason that the mulch would be gone is... them!"

"The Plant Monster took the mulch?" Eiffel asked as he grabbed a rag out of the air, trying to sop up the mess in the air and failing quite miserably. "How could it lug all of the mulch without being spotted by Hera?"

The sound system in Eiffel's room suddenly came alive and Eiffel screamed in surprise. "Hilbert was the last one- can you please stop screaming, Eiffel?" Hera's voice requested, and Eiffel nodded quickly. Hera sighed softly, silenced for a moment as she checked that Eiffel wasn't going to distract her, before continuing her message to both him and Minkowski. "Hilbert was the last one in the storage area, but he had all of the lights shut out when he entered and exited so I couldn't make out his form completely." Eiffel shot a nervous look towards the storage room where Minkowski was as Hera continued. "I am attempting to speak to him now but he is only answering in mindless babble."

"Mindless babble?" Minkowski's thoughtful voice resonated through Eiffel's speaker, and he hummed softly in response. "So he doesn't seem like himself?"

"I mean, Commander," Eiffel cut in with a smirk before Hera could reply, "Hilbert is always kind of strange; there isn't a  _usual_ him to be found."

A boom resonated from some part of the station, and everyone likely cringed simultaneously.

"Well," Eiffel muttered softly with a raised brow, "that's somewhat usual for him."

"What the hell was that, Hera?" Minkowski's voice interrupted him, her demanding tone accompanying the quick steps he could hear from the other end of the receiver. "Is it another one of Hilbert's experiments?"

Hera's voice cut out of Eiffel's room as she focused on speaking to the Commander and fixing whatever mistakes Hilbert created. Eiffel sighed to himself, looking at his empty coffee packet with a frown. Perhaps Minkowski and maybe even Hera wanted him to help assist with whatever happened; however, Eiffel was fully content with floating inside the Comms Room.

* * *

"Eiffel," Minkowski's voice cut into another one of Eiffel's naps, and he jerked awake.

"Yes, ye-es, Commander?" he asked with a large smile on his face to fake his awareness of the world- or, perhaps, _station_ \- around him. He felt a smack ring against his head and he curled up into a ball of pain, rubbing his head in confusion as he cracked open his eyes. Minkowski stared back at him, her hands on her hips as she pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Really, Eiffel," She sighed with exhaustion, sweeping her short hair back to get any strays out of her face. "We have an emergency on the station and _when we need your help_ we find you sleeping here. _Really_ , Eiffel."

 The communications officer raised his hands in his defense, using his elbow to rub the sting on his head as he defended himself. "Well, you see, Commander," he pleaded with his signature smile, "you seemed as if you had a handle on things, and what help could one teeny communications officer do? I'm useless! You had all of the people you needed to fix it."

"Hilbert is still messed up," Minkowski snapped, prodding Eiffel's forehead with her index finger. "We need your help to figure out what the heck is happening on this station with the cursed Plant Monster."

"But the Plant Monster didn't do anything!" Eiffel spoke, swatting Minkowski's hand away weakly. "Why are we going after it?"

"We're going after the Plant Monster," Minkowski demanded in her Commander voice and posture, "because _I said so_ and because we need that mulch for other plants."

Eiffel sighed, dropping his arms to his sides as he shrugged. "Fine, whatever," he muttered with a roll of his eyes, "Team Eiffel will help you out."

"Team Eiffel?" Minkowski asked, raising her eyebrow. "Who's Team Eiffel?"

Eiffel's eyes lit up at the question and he grabbed a gadget off of the wall. "Me," he spoke normally before clicking a button on the device and lifting it to his mouth, "myself," he spoke with a tone that was made higher pitch by the device before he clicked another button, "and I," he spoke with a deep voice resonating. 

Minkowski rolled her eyes before turning away, floating towards the entryway to the room. "Whatever, Eiffel," she mumbled with exasperation. "Leave the gadget and let's go."

* * *

 Minkowski and Eiffel crept towards the terrarium, peering past a corner behind a wall as if they were detectives; however, while Minkowski held her gun, Eiffel could only hold a gun made of his hands. "Here's the entrance," Minkowski whispered as she got to one side of the entryway. Eiffel pressed himself up against the other side, seeming as if he was definitely going to use it in a dangerous. Minkowski watched him incredulously for a moment before shaking her head and laying one hand on the doorknob. "Three, two, o... please take this more seriously, Eiffel." Eiffel raised his shoulders in question as his body floated up to the ceiling.

Feeling his head smack against the top of the corridor, he rubbed his head and floated back down to the floor. "Sorry, Commander," Eiffel mumbled, sobering up and pressing himself against the wall once more.

"Oookay," Minkowski muttered, looking at the entryway once more. "Three, two... one!" Turning the knob and throwing the door open, the two of them entered swiftly and pointed their guns around the terrarium in search for any sign of Hilbert or the Plant Monster.

Hilbert was standing to the side, cleaning up the terrarium as slightly charred remains of plant clung to his skin and clothes. "Uhh, Doctor Hilbert?" Eiffel asked, approaching him.

Hilbert turned to the two of them with a raised eyebrow as he swept away some of the char from his coat. "What's wrong, Eiffel? Minkowski?"

"Hera has been attempting to speak with you for some time, Doctor," Minkowski explained as she floated closer, eyeing something that somehow stayed connected to Hilbert's head. "Hilbert, what's the... ring on your head?"

"What?" Hilbert asked in confusion, lifting his hand to his head. He picked up the object from his head, sticking it out in front of him. "Oh," he muttered softly before bringing his knee upwards and snapping it in half.

"Wh- what was that?" Minkowski asked in confusion, jumping backwards at the sudden movement.

"It is from Specimen 34," Hilbert replied, throwing the remains of the ring into the air. "It was a flower crown that the plant makes to control others; given the fact that it was charred, it didn't work anymore, but I had to be sure it wouldn't affect any of us anymore." Looking around the terrarium with a sigh, he added, "Perhaps that's why there was so mulch here when I came to."

"Flower crowns?" Minkowski asked with bewilderment, looking at the charred remains of the crown with interest.

"Well, that's somewhat anticlimactic," Hera's voice popped in through the sound systems. "Quite cute, though."

Ignoring the fact that Hera had been absent for much of their extremely simple mission- Eiffel believed that she perhaps had some better things to do- Eiffel smiled softly and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah," he mumbled with amusement, "it's quite cute."


End file.
